micronations_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Ourania
HISTORY DISCOVERY DOCTRINE IN INTERNATIONAL with respect to islands of La Encarnacion and San Juan Bautista Public international law seems to recognize five ways to acquire insular areas. These are 1) cession, 2) occupation, 3) accretion, 4) subjugation and 5) prescription. Perl, The Falkland Islands Dispute in International Law and Politics: A Documentary Sourcebook (New York: Oceana Publications, Inc., 1983)(hereinafter cited as Perl ) 12-13. In 1877, the islands were purportedly included under the protection of the United Kingdom by an Order in Council that claimed jurisdiction over all previously unclaimed Pacific Islands. However, La Encarnacion and San Juan Bautista were NOT unclaimed islands, both having been claimed by Spain in 1606 and such claims recognized via Treaty of Utrecht 1713, Treaty of Paris 1763, Nootka Convention 1790, Treaty of Madrid 1814, Hague Convention later 1899 However: The Discovery Doctrine is a concept of public international law expounded by the United States Supreme Court in a series of decisions, most notably Johnson v. M'Intosh in 1823. Chief Justice John Marshall justified the way in which colonial powers laid claim to lands. Here we will not dispute the controversial aspects of the doctrine concerning inhabited lands, but focus on the uncontroversial aspects of terra nullis (discovery of uninhabited land). Marshall found that ownership of land comes into existence by virtue of discovery of that land, a rule that had been observed by all European countries. At the time of the 1776 Declaration of Independence, discovery of terra nullis gave the discovering sovereign absolute title to the newly discovered land. This was amended in 1790 by the United Kingdom/ Spain Nootka Convention that said thereafter, newly discovered lands must also be occupied as well. However this treaty did not in any way affect previous discoveries and claims. Sovereignty could effect cession in a treaty between ceding and acquiring sovereigns and at no time in history has Spain ever ceded its sovereignty over La Encarnacion and San Juan Bautista to the United Kingdom, which specifically acknowledged Spanish sovereignty to these two islands in both 1744 and 1787 as will be discussed herein later. La Encarnacion (aka Ducie) was first discovered in 1606 by Pedro Fernandes de Queirós, who temporarily named it Luna Puesta, then finally settled on La Encarnacion. It was rediscovered by Edward Edwards, captain of HMS Pandora, who was sent in 1790 to capture the mutineers of HMS Bounty. He re-named the island Ducie in honour of Francis Reynolds-Moreton, 3rd Baron Ducie. In 1867 it was claimed by the United States under the Guano Islands Act, (March 10, 1867 US Captain John Daggett of Massachusetts. The State Department (William Seward, Secretary of State) considered later in 1867 that the claim would remain dormant or only in abeyance until such time as US citizenship of Captain Daggett was proved, which was done, reviving the dormant US claim The island was discovered by a Spanish expedition led by Portuguese sailor Pedro Fernandes de Queirós on 26 January 1606, during an expedition that began in Callao, Peru. Supported by Pope Clement VIII and Philip III of Spain, Queirós was given the command of the San Pedro, San Pablo and Zabra. The fleet was nicknamed Los Tres Reyes Magos ("The Three Wise Men"). La Encarnacion (aka Ducie Island) was the first of eighteen discoveries on the trip La Encarnacion Island Welcome sign and La Encarnacion Island Flag Re San Juan Bautista, aka Henderson Island: Portuguese sailor Pedro Fernandes de Queirós, leading a Spanish expedition, was the first European to discover the uninhabited island on 29 January 1606 and named it San Juan Bautista; Captain Henderson of the British East India Company ship Hercules re-discovered the island on 17 January 1819 and re-named it Henderson Island. San Juan Bautista Island Flag Thus, prior to either the purported Edwards 1791 “rediscovery” or the 1819 Henderson “rediscovery”. Both islands had been shown on the 1787 King of England Samuel Dunn/Thomas Kitchen map attached here as the Spanish possessions La Encarnacion and San Juan Bautista, both previously by discovery doctrine in international law as belonging to Spain. Thus the 1877 British Order of Council extending British purported sovereignty to over all unclaimed islands has no basis in international law which also says purported 1902 “annexations” are illegal under de jure international laws. Spain, United Kingdom, as well as the United States all are parties to the 1899 Hague Convention which prohibits and considers such annexations as unlawful. Further, all three recognize the aforementioned DISCOVERY DOCTRINE, George II having recognized in 1744 the islands as having been discovered by Spain, and George III in 1787 having recognized such discoveries by Spain under the names La Encarnacion and San Juan Bautista. Thomas Kitchin (or Thomas Kitchen (1718–1784) was an English engraver and cartographer, who became hydrographer to the king. "The 1787 Samuel Dunn A general map of the world shows La Encarnacion and San Juan Bautista as does the 1744 Emmanuel Bowen (cartographer to UK King George II and father in law to Thomas Kitchin his apprentice at correct latitudes south of Tropic of Capricorn and correct longitudes The 1744 King George II map of the world with the islands of La Encarnacion and San Juan Bautista at correct latitude south of Tropic of Capricorn and at correct longitude as well and among those marked as “islands discovered by de Quiros of Spain” The 1787 King George II map of the world lists La Encarnacion and San Juan Bautista by their actual Spanish names, an acknowledgement of their absolute title by Spain 4 years before the so-called re-discovery of La Encarnacion as Ducie 1791 or the 1819 re-discovery as Henderson instead of San Juan Bautista In correspondence from the British Foreign and Commonwealth Office dated 29 March 2017 and postmarked 13 April 2017, the United Kingdom does not dispute the above facts. Thus there is no such island as “Ducie” island , only the previously claimed by Spain “La Encarnacion Island. There is no such island as “Henderson” island, only the previously claimed by Spain “San Juan Bautista”. Before the 18th century, discovery alone was sufficient to acquire absolute title to a terra nullis (A. Keller, O. Lissitzyn, & F. Mann, Creation of Rights of Sovereignty 1400-1801 (1938). See also William E. Hall “Discovery gave not merely inchoate title but an absolute title (International Law 126-127, 214-215, 8th edition, 1924) International Law regarding so-called Annexations. Direct Annexation, by the end of the Naploeonic period ceased to be recognized in international law as an accepted means of territorial acquisition. Thus as in the case of La Encarnacion and San Juan Bautista Islands in the South Pacific the purported annexations (and renaming of the islands) which United Kingdom proclaimed in 1902 not only violated this principle, but was further illegal by the Hague Convention of 1899 which had been signed 29 July 1900 already by the UK, USA, and Spain. The UK had not acquired these islands by any treaty or cession from Spain, and as earlier pointed out , had already under King George II and King George III by their names and locations recognized their discovery by Spain and thus absolute title from 1606. In 1948, Emilio Pastor Santos, a researcher of the Spanish National Research Council, claimed their was historical basis that many islands in the pacific , formerly parts of either Viceroyalty of New Spain, or Viceroyalty of Peru, not having been ceded by sale to Germany of Carolines and Marianas and Palaus nor by cession to USA from Spanish American War, actually still belonged to Spain. On 12 January 1949 after presentation of the research to the Council of Ministers of Spain, the Spanish Foreign Minster declared this as de jure and the Cabinet of Diplomatic Information of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs declared as follows: The Ministry recognizes that it is a certain fact and historic truth that Spain reserves a series of rights certain groups of islands as not having been ceded by Spain. The Kingdom of Ourania (formerly Osroene, or Edessa, was one of several states that acquired independence from the collapsing Seleucid Empire through a dynasty of the nomadic Nabataean Arab tribe from Southern Canaan and North Arabia, the Orrhoei, from 136 BC. Its name derives from Osroes of Urhay, a Nabataean king, who, in 120 BC, wrested control of the region from the Seleucids in Syria. Osroene endured for four centuries, with twenty-eight rulers occasionally named "king" on their coins. Most of the kings of Osroene were called Abgar or Manu and settled in urban centers. Under the Nabataean dynasties, Osroëne became increasingly influenced by Syriac Christianity. Abgarid Dynasty Coinage of Osroene, showing the king wearing traditional 'Crown of Thorns'. It was in the region in which the legend of Abgar V originated. Osroene was absorbed into the Roman Empire in 114 as a semiautonomous vassal state, after a period under the rule of the Parthian Empire, incorporated as a simple Roman province in 214. Osroene was the first state to have accepted Christianity as state religion. Thereafter the Abgarid Dynasty maintained hope to someday re-establish the Kingdom of Heaven. (☀In the original Greek, the name Aurania (or Ourania) referred to the Heavens ...) This situation resulted in the Kingdom of Ourania contacting Spain and acquiring a number of islands formerly either part of Viceroyalty of New Spain or Viceroyalty of Peru but with the provisio they can never be re-assigned to the United Kingdom at any time in the future unless UK first returns Gibraltar and restores the territorial integrity of Spain concerning Gibraltar. His Imperial Majesty His Imperial Majesty Immanuel X Jesus-Izates Mono-Basileus (Christ-os) bar Abgarus au Kamala bar Phrates, Lord of Lords of the Roman Empire through descent of Julius Caesar and Cleopatra VII Philopater, King of Kings of Parthia (Persia) through descent from Phrates V, Kings of Kings of Egypt (Arthuri) through descent of Thea Musa, daughter of Ceopatra VII Philopater, Ptolemic Queen of Egypt, King of Adiabene, King of Assyria and All Mesopotamia, King of Arabia, King of Armenia and Media, King of Creta and Cyrenaica, King of Cililia and Cyprus, King of Judea, King of Mauretania, King of M’Simbati, King of Numidia, King of Osrohene, now henceforth known as Ourania, King of Syria, Baron of Pontinha, Viscount of Green, etc., etc. Languages The Statute of Autonomy allows for territories to self determination of language thus Spanish (47 territories) English (35 territories) Russian (19 territories) Dutch (10 territories) French (9 territories) Chinese (8 territories) Portuguese (3 territories) German (2 territories) Italian (1 territory) Total 134 territories National Symbols National Flag : The formerly known as Viceroyalty of Peru Flag of Cross of Burgundy or Cross of Saint Andrew Spanish ensign Red on White field National Motto : Ne Plus Ultra : meaning the Most Perfect State one could be brought to. National Coat of Arms National Animal: Knox Island Sheep National Food: Rhubarb Pie National Bird : Royal Hawk National Tree: Coconut Tree National Sport: Chess Great Seal of Ourania Interesting fun fact: In Kingdom of Ourania, the telephone is answered with "Ahoy" National Anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wE6BzoMt0Ro Sung here by the King's SingersO come, o come Emmanuel To free your captive Israel That mourns in lonely exile here Until the Son of God appear Rejoice, rejoice o Israel To you shall come Emmanuel Veni, veni, Emmanuel Captivum solve Israel Qui gemit in exilio Privatus Dei Filio Gaude, gaude, Emmanuel Nascetur pro te, Israel (Gaude, gaude) (Gaude, gaude) (Gaude, gaude) (Gaude, gaude) Gaude, gaude, Emmanuel Nascetur pro te, Israel Gaude, gaude, Emmanuel Nascetur pro te, Israel Religion The official religion of the Kingdom is Christianity National Awards The Blue Cross Medal of the Knights of the Holy Ghost (founded by Pedro Fernando de Quiros in 1606) is awarded to foreign Heads of State upon official State visits Examples of Proclamations of award of the Blue Cross Medal, to Prime Minister Batila of Cabinda ; to Frederic I of Araucania and Patagonia; to Prince Renato Barros of Pontinha, to Third Republic of Vietnam formerly known as Provisional National Government of Vietnam (aka South Vietnam) Prime Minister Dao Minh Quan, to Prime Minister Siu Bong Nyugulu of Manchukuo, and to Foreign Minister Ernst Kreisner of the Free State of Danzig Economy Ourania's currency is the Gold Ourania ($100) of which 100 Imperial Gold Banknotes = 1 Gold Ourania. The National Bank is the First National Bank of Franz Josef Land Also Legal Tender within Ourania as well are Paper Currency: 1. Zimbabwe Gold Dollars 2. USA Dollars 3. LOMN virtual Numus 4. CSA Dollars 5. Russian Rubles 6. Japanese Philippine Pesos 7. Japanese Chinese Yuan 8. Vietnam (South Vietnam) Dong 9. Japanese Burma Rupees 10. LOMN physical Numus 11. Japanese Malaysia Dollars 12. Republic of China Yuan 13. Lanfang Republic Yuan 14. Ourania Imperial Gold Notes 15. Japanese Indonesia Roepiah 16. Japanese India Azad Hind Banknotes (rupees) 17. Bosnia-Herzegovina Dinara 18. Laos Kip 19. Belarus Rublei 20. Cambodia Riels 21. Indonesia Sen 22. Kyrgyzstan Tyiyn 23. Mongolia Mongo 24. Mozambique Escudos 25. Myanmar Pyas 26. Zambia Kwacha 27. Dracul Marks 28. Nicaragua Centavos 29. Egypt Piastres 30. India Rupees 31. Nepal Rupee 32. Nigeria Naira 33. Bangladesh Taka 34. Slovenia Tolarjev 35. Afghanistan Afghani 36. China Jiao 37. Pakistan Rupee 38. Tajikistan Ruble 39. Japanese Oceania pounds 40. Croatia Dinara 41. Manchukuo Yuan 42. Japanese Netherland East Indies Gulden 43. State of Burma Kyat 44.Ukraine Hrynia 45. Second Mexican Empire Pesos 46. Kingdom of Hawaii Dollars 47 Free State of Danzig Marks 48. Japanese French Indochina Yen +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Coinage: 1. Ourania $100 dollars 2. USA American Mint $100,000 Treasury Note Coin 3. USA American Mint $1000 Treasury Note Coin 4. USA American Mint $20 dollars 5. USA American Mint $100 dollars 6. Molossia $100 Valoras 7. Occussi Ambeno $50 dollars 8. Republic of Minerva $35 dollar coins 9 Liberland Merit $20 dollar coins ☀The Kingdom of Ourania recognized Liberland 2 April 2017. 10. USA American Mint $10 dollars 11. Stellaland Stella $4 dollars 12. Ukrainian Hryvnia 13. USA Morgan dollars 14. Cook Island dollars 15. Singapore dollars 16. Free State of Counani francs 17. Ireland Euro 18. Hungary forint 19. Tanzania cent 20. India Paisa 21. Zambia Ngwee 22. Italy Lira 23. Belgium Stotinki 24. Brazil cent 25. Czech Haleru 26.. Eritrea cent 27. Iceland Aurar 28. Malaysia sen 29. Turkey Lira 30. Botswana Thebe 31. Lithuania cent 32. Peru cent 33. South Korea won 34. Swaziland cent 35. Zimbabwe cents 36. Bermuda cent 37. Ethiopia cent 38. Jamaica cent 39. Russia Kopek 40. USA American Mint $100 Treasury Note Coins Capital City Nubla Hierusalem on San Juan Bautista. Relocated from the former Capital City of Templemer City Ourania Postal Service Ourania has had many postal stamp issues and has its own airmail sticker Ourania Holidays January 12 Sovereignty Restoration Day January 23 Subhas Chandra Bose Birthday - Bose bust in National Museum January 25 Queen Tatiana's Day February 6 Ronald Reagan Birthday - Reagan bust in National Museum March 9 Bobby Fischer Birthday April 4 Isoruko Yamamoto Birthday May 16 San Borondon/St. Brenden Patron Saint of Ourania Day/ Statehood Recognition Day June 3 Jefferson Davis Birthday Portrait of Davis in National Museum July 6 Maximilian I of Mexico Birthday August 7 Assyrian Martyr's Day October 31 Chiang Kai-Shek Birthday November 16 Admiral Kolchak Birthday -Kolchak busts in National Museum painting of Kolchak in National Museum December 25 Christmas Day Territory Kingdom of Ourania Islands Inventory (purchased from Spain unless otherwise indicated) (Land area) (Discovery Doctrine Discoverer and Discovery Date) (location) (population) (current as of 29 December 2018) (1) Abreojos (aka Okidaitojima, one of Borodino Islands) (1.19 km2) (Bernardo de la Torre 25 September 1543) (24.28’N 131.11’E) (2) Adventure Island (aka Motutunga) (from United Kingdom (126 km2) (Captain James Cook 13 August 1773 named for his ship HMS Adventure) (17.04’S 144.17’W) (3) Alexander I Island (from Russia ) (49,070 km2) (Fabian Gottlieb von Bellinghausen 28 January 1821 named for reigning Tsar Alexander I) (71.00’S 70.00’W) Alexander Island Flag (4) Amargura (aka Fonualei) (5 km2) (Don Francisco Antonio Mourelle de la Rua 26 February 1781) (18.024S 174.325W) (5) Annenkov Islands (aka Pickersgill Islands) (Russian expedition under Bellingshausen 1819) (54.37’S 36.45’W) (6) Astrolabe Reef (from France) (Jules Sebastien Cesar Dumont d’Urville 16 February 1827 named for his ship Astrolabe) (37.56039S 176.396466E) (7) Auckland Islands (from Republic of China) (625 km2) (Zhou Man 1422) (50.7’S 166.1’E) (8) Bass Rocks (aka Marotiri) (from United Kingdom) (0.0431 km2) (27.55’S 143.26’W (9) Basse des Fregates Francaises (From France) ) (0.248914045km2) (Jean-Francois de la Perouse 6 November 1786) (23.44’56’N 166.8’46’W) Flag of Basse des Fregates Francaises (10) Bathurst Island (from Republic of China) (16,042 km2) (Zhou Wen) (75.46’N 099.47’W) (11) Bauza Island (4.8 km2) (Alessandro Malaspina 25 February 1793 named for Felipe Bauza, Malaspina’s main cartographer ) (45.17’30’S 166.55’0’E) (12) Bellingshausen Atoll (aka Motu One) (from Russia) (2.829 km2) (Otto von Kotzebue named it in honour of Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen) (15.48’S 154.32’W) (13) Bellingshausen Island (from Russia) (1km2) (Baltic German-Russian Antarctic explorer Fabian von Bellingshausen.) (59.25’S 27.3’W) (14) Bennett Island (guano claim filed for uninhabited island to be appertaining to the US based on US discovery rights) (150km2) (American explorer George Washington DeLong 29 July 1881 and named after James Gordon Bennett, Jr., who had financed the expedition) (76.44’N 149.30’E) (15) Bikar Island (Bikaar)from Russia) (0.5 km2) (Otto von Kotzebue summer 1817) (12.14’N 170.08’E) (16) Bird Island (from Republic of China) (Admiral Hong Bao 1422) (54.10’20’S 38. 3’0’W) (17) Bouvet Island (from France) (58.5 km2) (Jean-Baptiste Charles Bouvet de Lozier 1 January 1739) (54.25’8’S 3.22’.8’E) (18) Byam Martin (aka Ahunai) (from United Kingdom) (5.7 km2) (British mariner Frederick William Beechey February 1826 named it "Byam Martin" after Admiral of the Fleet Sir Thomas Byam Martin.) (19.37’S 140.23’W) (19) Campbell Island (from Republic of China) (113.31 km2) (Zhou Man 1422) (52.32.4’S 169.8.7’E) Campbell Island Flag Campbell Island Whaling Station Campbell Island Observatory (20) Carlshoff Island (aka Romanzov, aka Tikei) (from Netherlands) (4 km2) (Dutch mariner Jacob Roggeveen 18 May 1722) (14.57’S 144.33’W) (21) Chessman Island (claimed by Republic of Minerva) (.076km2) (30.32’12” S 178.34’05”W) Chessman Island statues (22) Clipperton Island (6 km2) (from United Kingdom) (Captain John Clipperton 1704) (10.18’N 109.13’W) ☀In making the preliminary Clipperton Island Award in 1931, It should also be noted that the House of Savoy noted that France may have sovereignty but only on basis of purported annexation in 1858. However, this also is a key issue which demands revocation as annexation as a legal act has not been recognized since end of Napoleonic era. The term ‘annexation’ in international law describes a domestic legal act of a State ‘purporting’ to extend sovereignty over a piece of territory (in this case one which was claimed by International Discovery Doctrine for England (present United Kingdom) 1704 which in the interim 154 years until 1858 had not been ceded to France by any Treaty, thus UK did have the right to sell it to Kingdom of Ourania. The purported 1858 act of a claim of annexation to acquire legal title , an attempted extension of a State’s laws and jurisdiction over the territory or of any other attempted alteration of the territory’s international legal de jure status in an effort to incorporate it into the State’s territory , the term ‘they used ‘annexation’ by itself already connotated unlawfulness.. Captain Clipperton’s Island did not form part of France’s territory under international law.. Since annexation of territory under international law is unlawful, the purported annexation produced no international legal effect with respect to de jure ''sovereignty over the territory nor towards third states. On the contrary all states have an obligation under general international law to not recognize the lawfulness of acquisitions by ‘annexation’. Or any claim to sovereignty over it, as an uncontroversial proposition. Clipperton Island Flag Clipperton Lighthouse Clipperton stamps (23) Coroa (aka Pescadores, aka Rongerik) (144 km2) (Spanish explorer Hernando de Grijalva 1537) (11.20’N 167.27’E) FREE STATE OF COUNANI –Constitutional Executive in Exile of the Free State of Counani (24) Counani (453,247.91925 km2) (20 July 1886) (2.52’ N 51.06’W) (population 700,000) Counani Gold Prospectors Camp (25) Crescent Island (aka Temoe) (from United Kingdom) (12 km2) (British mariner Captain James Wilson on the ship Duff in 1797) (23.20’S 134.28’W) DUCHY OF CUATRO CORONAS – DUKE Guy Laliberte (26) Cuatro Coronas (aka Anuanuraro) (7km2) (Pedro Fernández de Quirós 4 February 1606) (20.26’13’S 143.32’15’W) (27) Cuatro Coronas (aka Anuanurunga) (7km2) (Pedro Fernández de Quirós 4 February 1606) (20.36’S 143.24’W) (28) Cuatro Coronas (aka Nukutepipi) (1.3km2) Duke Guy Laliberte (Pedro Fernández de Quirós 4 February 1606) (20.41’S 143.04’W) (29) Decena (aka Mehetia) (2.6 km2) (Pedro Fernández de Quirós 9 February 1606, that charted it as Decena (ten in Spanish) (17.52’S 148.4’W) (30) Devon Island (from Republic of China) (55,247 km2) (Zhou Wen) (75.08’N 087.51’W) (31) Dina Island (aka Prince Edward) (from Netherlands) (45 km2) (Barent Barentszoon Lam 4 March 1663) (46.38’39’S 37.56’36’E) (32) Doubtful Island (aka Tekokota) (from United Kingdom) (5.1 km2) (Captain Janes Cook 1773) (17.19’S 142.37’W) (33) Douglas Island (aka Meads Island, aka Itu Aba) (from Portugal) (Captain William Douglas of ''Iphigenia Nubiana '' 1788) (10.23’N 114.21’E) (British built iron observation tower on island in 1798 mistakenly thinking the claim reported was British, not Portuguese, the remains of which still seen to date. Douglas Island Claim Proclamation (34) Drie Koningen Eyland (from Netherlands) (4.86 km2) (Abel Janszoon Tasman 6 January 1643) (34.09’14’S 172. 8’24’E) (35) Ernest-Legouve Rock (by right of discovery) ( captain of the French ship Ernest‑Legouvé 1902) (35.14’S 150.38’W) (36) Filippo Reef (from Italy) ( master of the Italian barque Filippo 28 June 1886) (05°30′S 151°50′W) (37) Franklin Island (aka Motu-Iti, aka Hatu-Iti (Marquesas Islands) (guano claim filed for uninhabited island to be appertaining to the US based on US discovery rights) (Captain Joseph Ingraham 20 April 1791 named for Benjamin Franklin) (8.40’48’S 140.37’W) Franklin Island Flag (38) Franz Josef Land (192 islands from Austria and Hungary) (Julius von Payer & Karl Weyprecht July 1872) (16,134 km2) (81.N 55.E) Franz Josef Land flag (39) Furneaux Island (aka Marutea Nord, aka Taunga Tauranga –E-Havana) from United Kingdom) (458km2) (Tobias Furneaux of Captain James Cook’s HMS Adventure, 1773) (17.07’S 143.11’W) (40) Gebrooken Eylands (aka Nightingale Islands,aka Lavel Islands, aka Lovel Islands(from Netherlands) (4km2) (Jan Jacobson January 1656) (37.421.S 12.481W) (41) Grimwood’s Island (from United Kingdom) (aka Barstow’s island, aka Morane) (11km2) (Captain Samuel Grimwood of the schooner The Discoverer, owned by the English collector and naturalist Hugh Cuming, "Prince of Collectors", on 15 January 1828. Its original name was Grimwood's Island (23.10’S 137.08’W) (42) Guedes (aka Mapia Islands, aka Freewill Islands, aka San David) (0. 54’ 32”N 134. 18’17” E) (43) Ha-bu-er island (aka Ile de Nachtegaal, aka Kerguelen Island) (from Republic of China) (Hong Bao 1422) (7,215 km2) (49.15 S 69.10 E) (44) Hancock Island (aka Hatutu aka Hatuta‘a ) (guano claim filed for uninhabited island to be appertaining to the United States based on US discovery rights) ( 6.6km2) (USA Joseph Ingraham, who named it in honor of John Hancock, the governor of Massachusetts, 21 April 1791) (7.55’12”S 140.34’11”W) (45) Hans Island (guano claim filed for uninhabited island to be appertaining to United States based on US discovery rights) (1.3 km2) (USA Elisha Kent Kane July 1853 named after Hans Hendrik) (80.49’41N 66.27’35’W) Hans Island Flag (46) Haymet Rocks (J.E. Haymet, master & owner of the cutter ''Will Watch 1863) 27.11’S 160.13’W) (47) Heard and McDonald Islands (guano claim filed for uninhabited islands to be appertaining to United States based on US discovery rights) 372 km2 (USA American sailor Captain John Heard 25 November 1853) (53°06′S 73°31′E) (48) Henrietta Island (guano claim filed for uninhabited island to be appertaining to the US based on US discovery rights) (12km2) (American explorer and US Navy lieutenant commander George Washington DeLong 25 May 1881) (77.06’N 156.30’E) (49) Herald Island (from United Kingdom) (11.3 km2) (UK Captain Sir Henry Kellett, 1849 named for his survey vessel HMS Herald) (71.23’N 175.40’W) (50) Houtman Abrolhos Islands (122 islands from Netherlands) (16.4 km2) (Frederick de Houtman, Captain-General 29 July 1619) (28°43′S 113°47′E) (51) Hunter Island (from United Kingdom) (0.6 km 2) (Discovered (1798) by an Englishman, Capt. John Fearn of the ship Hunter) (22°24′S 172°5′E) (52) Ivan Fyodorovich Kruzenshtern Island (aka Tori-Shima) (from Russia) (4.79km2) (I.F. Kruzenshternum Ostrov, also known formerly as the Island of the Three Hills, also formerly known as Panafidin’s island , discovered by Zakhar Panafidin in 1819) (30.28’48’N 140.18’22’E) (53) Ilha de Goncalvo Alvares (aka Gough) (from Portugal) (91 km2) (Portuguese explorer Gonçalo Álvares July 1505) (40.32’S 9.94’W) (54) Ilha de Sao Paulo (from Portugal ) (6km2) (Rui Mela da Camara 1559) (38.43’48’S 77.31’20’E) (55) Isla de Late (aka Late, Tonga) (Spanish naval officer Francisco Mourelle de la Rúa 27 February 1781) (18.48’07’S 174.39’04’W) (56) Isla del Coco (23.85km2) (Spanish navigator Aviles Juan de Cabezas 1526) (5.318889 N 87.7’1667’W) (57) Isla de Los Innocentes (5.94 km2) (Hernando de Grijalva 28 December 1533) (19.18’16’N 110.48’52’W) (58) Isla de Los Reyes (aka Toke Atoll) (93.7 km2) (Alvaro de Saavedra 29 December 1527) (11.17’N 168.37’E) (59) Isla Gonzalez (0.25km2) Juan Fernández on 6 November 1574) ( (26.18’36’S 80.05’42’W) (60) Isla San Ambrosio (3.1km2) Juan Fernández on 6 November 1574 ) (26.20’37’S 79.53’28’W) (61) Isla Santa Esmeralda Pequena (aka Spratly island) (from Spain)(2.0 km2) (Andreas de Pessora 1606) (10.N 114.E) (62) Islas Aurora (0.2km2) (Jose de la Llana in 1762, and originally named the Aurora Islands, after his ship.) (53.33’S 42.02’W) (63) Isle des Cinq Montagnes (aka Santa Rosa, Clarion) (from Netherlands) (19.8 km2) (Dutch naval officer Joris van Spilbergen 6 December 1615) (18.21’32”N 114.43’19”W) (64) Jeannette Island (guano claim filed for uninhabited island to be appertaining to the US based on US discovery rights) (3.3km2) (USA Lieutenant Commander George W. DeLong May 1881) (76.42’56’N 158.06’33’E) (65) Jupiter Reef (by right of discovery) (German Mr. Ringe 3 December 1878 named for his barque Jupiter) (36.37’S 150.15’W) (66) Knox Island (aka Eiao) (guano claim filed for uninhabited island to be appertaining to the US based on US discovery rights) (43.8km2) (American sea captain Joseph Ingraham, who named it in honour of the U.S. Secretary of War at that time, Henry Knox 21 April 1791) (8.S 140.7’W) (67) La Encarnacion (aka Ducie) (4 km2) (Spanish expedition led by Portuguese sailor Pedro Fernando de Quiros 26 January 1606) (24.40’09’S 124.47’11’W) (68) La Sagitaria (aka Rekareka) (2.5 km2) (Portuguese explorer serving the Spanish Crown Pedro Fernandes de Queirós 13 February 1606) (16.49’S 141.55’W) (69) Las Cuatro Coronadas (aka Matureivavao) (18 km2) (Spanish expedition of the Portuguese navigator Pedro Fernández de Quirós on 5 February 1606) (21.29’S 136.25W) (70) Las Cuatro Coronadas (aka Tenararo) (2km2) (Spanish expedition of the Portuguese navigator Pedro Fernández de Quirós on 5 February 1606) (21.28’S 136.45’W) (population 20) (71) Las Cuatro Coronadas (aka Tenarunga) (5km2) (Spanish expedition of the Portuguese navigator Pedro Fernández de Quirós on 5 February 1606) (21.19’S 136.32’W) Tenarunga Flag (72) Las Cuatro Coronadas (aka Vahanga) (12.6 km2) (Spanish expedition of the Portuguese navigator Pedro Fernández de Quirós on 5 February 1606) (21.19’S 136.29’W) (73) Las Tres Marias (aka Malaulalo) (3.34km2) (Spanish expedition of Álvaro de Mendaña in May 1568) (10.186’S 161.946’E) (74) Leskov (from Russia) (Russian expedition under Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen 1819 who named it for the third lieutenant on the expedition ship Vostok) (56.40’S 28.10’W) (75) L’Esperance Rock (from France) (0.05km2) (Chevalier Antoine Raymond Joseph de Bruni d'Entrecasteaux 1793 named for his ship Espérance under Captain Huon de Kermadec) (31°26′S 178°54′W) (76) L’Havre Rock (from France) (Chevalier Antoine Raymond Joseph de Bruni d'Entrecasteaux 1793 named for the port in France) (77) Lincoln (General Benjamin Lincoln) Island (aka Motu One (Marquesas Islands) (guano claim filed for uninhabited island to be appertaining to the US based on US discovery rights) (0.03km2) (American commander Commodore David Porter, who named it Lincoln Island for General Benjamin Lincoln 1813) (7.85’S 140.38’W) (78) Lincoln (Abraham Lincoln) Island (by right of discovery) (34°57′S 150°30′W) DUCHY OF LISIANSKI- DUKE Yuri Sirko (79) Lisianski (aka Yuri’s Island) (from Russia) (Yuri Feodorovich Lisianski 15 October 1805) (1.55571278 km2) (80) Neva Shoals (from Russia) (979km2) (Yuri Feodorovich Lisianski 1805 named after the Russian warship Neva, an exploratory ship which ran aground on the Lisianski Island in 1805, which in its turn was named after the Neva River.) (81) Los Corales (aka Erikub Atoll) (1.53 km2) (Spanish expedition of Ruy López de Villalobos 26 December 1542) (09.08’30’N 170.00’00’E) (82) Los Parajos (aka Jemo)(0.16 km2) (Spanish expedition of Miguel López de Legazpi on 10 January 1565. It was charted as Los Pajaros (The Birds in Spanish) (10.07’N 169.33’E) (83) Maerseveen Island (aka Marion P.E.I.) (from Netherlands) (290 Km2) (Barent Barentszoon Lam 4 March 1663) (46.54’45’S 37.44’37’E) (84) Malden Island (from Republic of China) (39 km2) (Zhou Man) (4.15’S 154.56’W) Malden Island Observatory (85) Malpelo Island (1.2km2) ( 1530) (4.00’N 81.36’29’W) (86) Maria Theresa Rock (by right of discovery) (USA whaler Captain Asaph P. Taber 16 November 1843 named for his ship Maria-Theresa) (36.50’S 151.00’W) Maria Theresa Rock claim with International Seabed Authority Satellite photo of Maria Theresa Rock et al (87) Matthew Island (from United Kingdom) (0.7km2) (Captain Thomas Gilbert of the Royal Navy on board the Charlotte on 27 May 1788 named for owner of ship) (22°21′S 171°21′E) (88) Meads Islands (including Itu Aba Island), also known as Humanity Islands (including Itu Aba Island), also known as Sinnan Islands, among which is included a group described as Spratly Islands, also known as Nansha Islands, also known as Kepulaun Spratly, also known as Kapuan Ng Kalayaan, also known as Quan dao Truong Sa, described in the following terms between 7 degrees and 12 degrees north latitude and between 111 degrees and 117 degrees east longitude. (from Kingdom of Humanity and Republic Morac-Songhrati-Meads) (2km2) (Captain James George Mead of Royal Navy ship HMS Modeste, 1878) Kingdom of Humanity 1946 sovereignty marker from Meads Islands Kingdom of Humanity stamp (89) Mordvinov Island (from Russia) (558km2) (The First Russian Antarctic expedition led by Bellingshausen and Mikhail Lazarev on the 985-ton sloop-of-war Vostok ("East") and the 530-ton support vessel Mirny ("Peaceful") discovered the Island on 29 January 1821 and named it "Остров Мордвинова" (Mordvinov Island) in honour of Admiral Mordvinov.) (61.08’S 55.07’W) KINGDOM OF M’SIMBATI (90) M’Simbati (from Sultanate of M’Simbati) (2.58998811km2) (10.21’ S 40.26’ E) M'Simbati Flag M'Simbati Palace (91) Mysterious Island (by right of discovery) (34°57′S 150°30′W) (92) Nachtglas Eyland (aka Inaccessible island, aka Pinsard island, aka Pintard Island) (from Netherlands) (Jan Jacobzoon, January 1656) (37.421 S, 12.481 W) (93) Nao Victoria (aka Nieuw Amsterdam, aka Amsterdam Island) (55km2) (Basque Spanish explorer Juan Sebastian Elcano of the ship Nao Victoria, 18 March 1522) (37.49’33 S 77.33’17 E) (94) Necker Island (from France) (0.18289km2) (French explorer Jean-François de La Pérouse 1786. The island is named after Jacques Necker, a finance minister of Louis XVI.) (23.34’35’N 164.420’W) (95) Nicholson Reef (aka Beveridge Reef) (from United Kingdom) (Captain John Nicholson December 1818) (20.00’S 167.48’W) REPUBLIC OF MINERVA- (96) Nicholson’s Shoals (aka Minerva Reefs) (from United Kingdom) (Captain John Nicholson December 1818) (23.38’S 178.54’W) Republic of Minerva Lighthouse (97) Oeno (guano claim filed for uninhabited island to be appertaining to United States based on US discovery rights) (20 km2) (Captain George Worth aboard the American whaler Oeno 26 January 1824 names the atoll after his ship.) (23.55’26’S 130.44’03’W) (98) Parece Vela (aka Douglas Reef, aka Okinotori-Shima) (0.008482km2) (Bernardo de la Torre 1543) (20.25’ N 136.05’E) (99) Patrocinio Island (aka Kure Atoll) (.96km2) (Captain Don J. Zipiani 1799 Spanish vessel Senhora del Pilar) (28.25’N 178.20’W) (100) Pearl and Hermes Atoll (from United Kingdom) (1,165km2) (named after two English whaleships, the Pearl and the Hermes, that wrecked there in 24 April 1822) (27.48’N 175.51’W) (101) Peter I (from Russia) (154 km2) (Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen 21 January 1821 named the island for Tsar Peter I the Great of Russia) (68.51’00’S 90.35’00’W) Peter I Island claim (102) Pylstaert Eylandt (aka Ata) (from Netherlands) (Abel Tasman on 19 January 1643) (22°20′30″S 176°12′30″W) (population 350) (103) Raevski Atolls (aka Tuanake or Mata-rua-puna) from Russia) (26km2) (Russian oceanic explorer Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen in 1820) (16.40’S 144.13’W) (104) Raevski Atolls (aka Hiti Atoll (aka Hiti-Rau-Mea) (from Russia) (15 km2) (Russian oceanic explorer Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen in 1820) (16.40’S 144.07’W) (105) Raevski Atolls (aka Tepoto Sud or Ti Poto) (from Russia) (2.5 km2) ) (Russian oceanic explorer Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen in 1820) (16.48’S 144.16’W) (106) Raraka (aka Te Marie) (342km2) (Captain Ireland 1831) (16.10’S 144.54’W) (population 40) (107) Raoul Island (from France) (29.38 km2) (Chevalier Antoine Raymond Joseph de Bruni d'Entrecasteaux 16 March 1793 named after Joseph Raoul, quartermaster of the Recherche) (29.16’S 177.55’W) (108) Rhodesia (aka The Jewel of Africa) (from Rhodesia Government in exile and Southern Rhodesia micronation) (390,757 km2) (20.S 30.W) (population 17,069,837) Rhodesia flag Victoria Falls Tourist Map and Postcard (109) Roca Cathedral (0.1km2) (Juan Fernández on 6 November 1574) (26.16’25’S 80.05’42’W) (110) Roca Partida (0.014164km2) (Spanish expedition of Ruy López de Villalobos November 1542) (18.59’50’N 112.03’54’W) (111) Rocas Alijos (0.12 km2) (known since the early Spanish history of Mexico; they can be found on a map from 1598 )( (24°57′31″N 115°44′59″W) (112) San Bartolomew (aka Bokak, aka Taongi) (129 km2) (Toribio Alonso de Salazar, a Spanish explorer, on August 22, 1526) (14.32’N 169.00’E) (113) San Bernardo (aka Caroline) (6.31 km2) (Pedro Fernández de Quirós, a Portuguese explorer sailing on behalf of Spain; 21 February 1606, his account names the island "San Bernardo”) (9.56’13’13’S 150.12’41’40’W) (114) San Francisco (aka Wake) (7.1 km2) (Spanish explorer and navigator Álvaro de Mendaña de Neyra. Since the date--October 2, 1568--was the eve of the feast of Saint Francis of Assisi, the captain named the island San Francisco.) (19.17’43’N 166.37’52’E) San Francisco Island Hotel and facilities (115) San Juan Bautista (aka Henderson) (37.3 km2) (Spanish expedition led by Portuguese sailor Pedro Fernando de Quiros 29 January 1606) (24.21’S 128.19’W) (116) San Julien (aka Tahanea) (522.5km2) (Spanish navigator Domingo de Boenechea on 9 November 1774 on ship Aguila. He named this atoll "San Julián") (16.50’S 144.45’W) (117) San Pedro (aka Mohotani) (15km2) (Spanish expedition of Álvaro de Mendaña on 21 July 1595. They charted it as San Pedro) (9.9838’S 138.8296’W) (118) San Quintin (aka Haraiki) (10.4km2) Spanish navigator Domingo de Bonechea 31 October 1772 on ship Aguila) (17.28’S 143.28’W) (119) Santa Clara (2.2km2) (Spanish sailor Juan Fernandez 22 November 1574) (33.42’07’S 79.00’05W) (120) Santa Maria de la Redonda (Christopher Columbus discovered Redonda in 1493 He claimed it for the Spanish crown. He named the island Santa María de la Redonda) (16.56’19’N 62.20’46’W) (121) Sebastian Lopez (aka Minami-Tori-Shima) (1.332 km2) (Spanish Manila Galleon captain, Andrés de Arriola in 1694. It was charted in Spanish maps as Sebastian López, after the Spanish Admiral Sebastian López, victorious in the battles of La Naval de Manila in 1646 against the Dutch) (24.17’12’N 153.58’50’E) Sebastian Lopez Island during Japanese occupation (122) Snare Islands (from Republic of China) (3.5km2) (Zhou Man 1422) (48.10’ S 166.40’E) Snares Islands Flag (123) Spanish Sahara (from Kingdom of Humanity and Republic of Morac Songhrati Meads) (266,000km2) (25.N 13.W) (population 592,347) Casa del Mar Port Victoria in Spanish Sahara REPUBLIC OF STELLALAND (124) Stellaland (15,500 km2) (26 July 1882) (29.57’S 24.44’E) (population20,500) (125) Suvarov Islands (9.8 km2) (Discovered by Russian-American Company ship Suvarov ''17 September 1814) (13.16’9”S 163.6’ 41” W) (126) Tabor Island (by right of discovery) (36.50’S 151.00’W) (127) Tiburones (aka Flint) (2.6 km2) (Spanish expedition of Ferdinand Magellan on 4 February 1521, and charted as Tiburones (Sharks in Spanish) because of the many sharks that sailors fished in it) (11.25’48’S 151.49’9’12’W) (128) Tinakula (Spanish expedition of Álvaro de Mendaña on 7 September 1595) (10.23’S 165.48’E) (129) Visokoi (from Russia) (Russian expedition under Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen 1819 who named the island Visokoi ("high") because of its conspicuous height. (130) Vostok Island (from Russia) (0.24 ) (Russian explorer Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen 1820, who named the island for his ship Vostok (the name means "East" in Russian) (10°06′S 152°23′W) (131) Walpole Island (from United Kingdom) (2.0 km2) (British Captain Butler discovered the island in 1794 and named it after his ship Walpole) (22.36’S 168.57’E) 132) Whitsunday Island (aka Pinaki aka Te Kiekie aka Artomix) (0.0700106 km2) (from United Kingdom) (Samuel Wallis, 6 June 1767) (19.25’S 138.42’ W) (133) Zavadovskiy (from Russia) (Russian Antarctic explorer Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen on 24 December, 1819. Bellingshausen named it after Lieutenant Ivan Zavodovski, who was captain of his ship, the Imperial Russian Navy sloop-of-war Vostok) (56°18′S 27°34′W) (134) And claims as successor to the government in exile of the Provisional All-Russian Government (PARG) established 3 November 1918 under Alexander Kolchak, de jure sovereignty over Колчак Полярный ледяной материк (14,000,000 km2 Captain Mikhail Lazarev of the ''Mirnyj discovery of ледяной материк on January 27, 1820. Total area = 15,276,208.364786536 km 2 World Rank (#2) behind #1 Russia which has 17,125,200 km2) among nations recognized by at least one UN member nation) Free State of Counani versus Imperial German Empire Legal State of War The Free State of Counani in support of France, declared war against the Imperial German Empire in September 1914. Not invited to take part in the Peace Treaty of Versailles, a legal state of war technically still exists. Counani infantry at Battle of Bois Sabot Counani War Bonds Certificate Buy Counani War Bonds promotion Counani Navy Recruiting Poster Anti Deutschland Kaiser propaganda